Soul scattered to the winds (lams fic)
by Animexstream
Summary: In the mist of happiness alexander and john reminisce over their past two years of school!
1. Chapter 1 - Winter & opera

**_Note:_** this story is an adoption au. stands out from all the others for it's a musical! i'm not using songs from Hamilton (only the exception of two they are Helpless & Burn. i'm not gonna tell you who sings them...you're just gonna find out for yourselves) along with certain lines of dialogue from the show will be used or as a reference. featuring some rarely known musicals from Europe and nostalgic pop songs. trigger warnings - abuse, panic attacks, blood, suicide (attempted!) & murder.

 **AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE**

Ch.1 - Winter and opera

 _Junior year, December_

two men walk through a park in virginia holding hands until one them of says ''god it's freezing cold!'' the other laughs replies alexander you've been here for two years. alex said ''yeah. but john lived on an island for most my young life. and I still don't like it.''

they finally found a stone bench but covered in snow laurens pulled out his lover's grasp and brushed away with bare hands. he cries out ''Shit!''

alex laughs saying ''damn! john you didn't have to do that.'' he smiled at him while responding ''you would've complained otherwise.'' ''besides I always know what you're thinking...sometimes.'' that's what alex loved about him he always could depend on his closest friend. there were others like laf, hercules, angelica and strangely enough burr. as the guys sit music is playing from far away he recognizes it instantly.

alex said ''it's la boheme! they must screening it somewhere.''

laurens responds you mean the opera laf cries over. then realizes ''oh wait...isn't that what rent is based on!?'' he goes ''yes. it's also based on a book.'' his boyfriend interjects with ''of course you would know that alexander.'' ''there's source material for everything these days!'' then asks ''what part is it at?'' alex puts a gloved left to his ear then sighs. he says ''this is when Rodolfo finds Mimi's key but instead of giving it back he tells her about himself as a poet.'' then does the actions while giving out the text using john as the captive audience.

in a spur of the moment alexander stands up on the bench holding john's hand, while his boyfriend looks around hopefully nobody else is seeing this as he bursts out singing

 **Talor dal mio forziere  
ruban tutti i gioelli  
due ladri, gli occhi belli.  
Ventrar con voi pur ora,  
ed i miei sogni usati  
e i bei sogni miei,  
tosto si dileguar!**

 **Ma il furto non maccora,  
poiché, poiché vha preso stanza  
la Speranza!**

(From time to time two thieves

steal all my jewels

out of my safe-two pretty eyes.

They came in with you just now

and my customary dreams,

my lovely dreams, melted at once into the air.

But the theft doesn't upset me,

for their place

has been taken by hope!)

as the dark haired put one foot down on the ground unknowingly noticing that john is still holding onto his right hand

then goes back to explaining said aria i've told you all about myself. now who are you?

alex sits back on the bench then slightly turns his head around to face john while looking directly into his eyes as he sings the final lines...

 **Vi piaccia dir!**

(Tell me please!)

john breaks the silence by saying ''that was nice but...you're singing is better in your languages you speak alexander.''

alex cries out ''laurens! I just bared my heart and soul to you.'' he lets out a huff sitting back on the bench his lover smiles and replies ''you never fail to impress me alexander. you're such a sap.'' alex gives his best impression of the Cheshire cat's smile while saying ''only for you my dearest laurens.''

alexander began reciting the lyrics to him

O soave fanciulla, o dolce viso.  
di mite circonfuso alba lunar  
in te, ravviso il sogno  
(Oh sweet girl, oh lovely image.

how beautiful you look in the moonlight

in you, i see the dream)

then he sang again **ch'io vorrei sempre sognar** **!** (i'd like to dream forever!)

in order to stop his boyfriend from singing anymore Italian, john kisses alex time stops for them.

they slowly break apart as cheeks from the men are red not from embarrassment but possible arousal.

he suggest aloud '' Hey alexander. can we go.''

looks shocked and a little disappointed on the other man's face goes ''Oh...you want leave already laurens?''

not wanting to hurt his boyfriend's feelings and make him think this was all for nothing responds ''no it's just...temperature keeps dropping by the hour.

besides you don't want us stay out here all night.''

agreeing with his boyfriend alex said ''no you're right...it is kinda chilly.'' he gets up off the bench looking over himself going

''we'll be much warmer inside my house.''

John strolls towards him, warps his arms around the man waist then goes to alex's ear and says ''i'll be close to you.''

he asked ''and when we get there?''

his boyfriend enthusiastically screamed ''We can finally have sex!''

Alex said ''then by all means...let's go. lead the way my dearest.''

john was acting silly give a response of ''at your service sir''

alex pulled him into a tight hug in a deep husk sounding voice said ''tell me you love me.''

john replies Te amo (i love you)

they left the park walking hand in hand hearing the words echoing of **Amore, amore, amore!** (Love, love, love!)

in the Washington's home alex runs john upstairs then pins him against the wall and make out. john moans alex. as he goes downward to unbutton his pants when they hear a voice say ''if wanna bang your boyfriend go do it in your own room and not on staircase.'' it was his adopted dad George Washington who was kitchen before heading upstairs looking up at the two young men and standing against the wall.

john who nervously waved to the man while thinking 'oh god! bad move alexander.' as alex turn his head at george saying ''Wait a second! you're gonna let us have sex here and not laf?'' the man gave him an answer with ''son...i'd rather you do it here than in some dirty motel room.''

the young man cried ''oh thank you dad! come on laurens...'' he ran upstairs while taking john's wrist leading him to his room. finally george could go back to bed that he shared with his wife Martha and sleep knowing he did a great service to these two young men out.

in alexander's bedroom clothes were removed and left on the floor alex was above him his fingers trailed down laurens smooth body looked into his eyes said

''you are so beautiful.'' alex told him you can moan, cry or scream. just enjoy yourself. i'll do all the work. he started sucking his cock as john leaned back his hair on the pillow, both arms behind his head and moans out oh...alex! god damn keep going. the other male stopped sucking him moved down towards his ass, legs spread the cheeks apart and licked deeply into john's hole. this guy he called his boyfriend was making him crazy moaning louder than before and needing to cum hard.

he asked the question ''are you ready my laurens?'' john smiled at him and said ''alexander. just...fuck me!'' immediately alex responded ''oh you don't need to tell me twice!'' then got into position and rammed his cock into him! both stared into each other eyes it was their world now.

there was pants and thrusts between them was alex crying out john, john, john! john respond back going alex, alex, alex!

the heat was overwhelming, it was intense and impulsive like two horny teenage boys should be not giving a fuck about feelings or the real world around them. they couldn't any longer and came hard.

there were tears streaming down alex's face saying '' I love you. wanted you for so long.''

john replied ''yeah...as did I.'' look! there's something I need to tell you.'' alex lets out a hm? his boyfriend need to the truth from him...now! as the words spilled out of his mouth confessed ''it's about eliza…she's been in love with you ever since ya first arrived in Virginia.'' He stared down at laurens unbelieving at first then a look of shock appeared on his face as he cried out ''Oh my god...i didn't know!''

john let out a light yet hefty laugh and spoke going ''gosh alex. we have been fighting over you for the past four years. that's why me and her haven't said a word to each other.'' alex wasn't paying attention to what his boyfriend saying while running fingers though john's curly locks replied ''when ya lived the life I had you're bound not to notice some things.''

john gave him a heartbreaking expression and put a right hand on his cheek while saying ''oh alexander.''

as memories begin to flood their minds on they started out.

a.n: just want to say this...i've written far better sex scenes than the one you're all are reading.

the text for Che gelida manina is from a website called .com but the translation is from a libretto/booklet with cd done by Andréa Bocelli!


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Alexander

**AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE AHXJL LAMS4LIFE**

Ch.2 - Meeting Alexander

a 12 year old male named alexander hamilton has been sitting in car driven by none other than his social worker john adams whom despises him with a passion! this young boy had almost harrowing life, beside him was a duffle bag on top of it was his journal.

they stopped at a mansion there were gates led to the house adams stepped out as the boy unbuckled his seatbelt, he opened the door.

while walking the man turned around and said ''Now listen to me you goddamn good for nothing brat. this your 4th placement I had to pull in favor from a friend of mine if this one doesn't work out - well...you'll end up on the street! is that clear?'' the boy only replied ''yes sir. can we go now?'' the man let out a huff & said ''fine.'' the two males finished walking and went inside. a tall man happily said ''adams how are you old friend?" the other man put on an act responds ''doing well. i'm glad you could do this favor for me George. this little rascal was very hard to place.'' George looked the kid over, raised his eyebrows going ''oh! this is him?''

then he called for his wife from the kitchen saying ''Martha! get over here, the boy has arrived.'' she was so happy and hugged him. alex didn't mind the hug at all he liked being comforted & hadn't felt that since his mother died. after that she said ''please call me Martha.'' he just nodded his head, which seemed odd to George but didn't think anything of it...for now. Martha walked back over to her husband and asked adams if he would to stay for dinner? he replied ''No. i must go back to my office at the agency but thank you kindly.'' adams walked out and shutting the door as alex breathed out and said ''thank god, he's gone.'' the couple were surprised for that was the first whole sentence they heard from him. finally the boy made his introduction

''My name is alexander hamilton, there's a million things I haven't done just you wait. just you wait...''

George could see this boy was a talker just like his other adopted child laf. Martha broke the ice says ''well since you'll be staying here. what you like us to call you by.'' the boy responds with just call me alex. she was about to ask his life but he cut to the chase and asked ''may I see my room, please? i'd like to get myself settled in.'' the woman replied ''of course. George you take him upstairs to his room.''

the man taken back, he didn't know if the boy would feel comfortable around him and was about protest but his wife said '' i'm going to be busy making dinner.''

as she hastily walked back into the kitchen. so alex followed the tall man upstairs there was silence between them until they got to his room.

he opened the door the boy was amazed inside was a desk, chair with wheels on it and shelves above it. across from said desk there was a bed big enough for two people and a window looking out to the woods. alex asked ''is all this mine?'' George said ''yes. it yours to with whatever you wish.'' alex just said ''I never had a room this big before. thank you.'' the man felt a little bit sad for him. he told him about the other rooms of this house. to right was gilbert's room far from the boys was geroge and Martha's room across was his office. alex said ''what are you a senator or something.'' george said ''I work with the government.''

alex responded with ''in politics?''

George replied ''yes. do you like politics young man?'' alex said ''of course I do. could go a full rant if you wanted me too!'' the man smiled completely forgot to tell him that he has his own bathroom. alex was surprised by that fact! he turned on the light in there then heard the boy say ''can I be alone now? i'd like to put some my things away.'' George replied ''of course...if you need anything else just call us and we'll come running.'' alex just responded ''I will.'' the man left leaving the boy alone. at last by himself he open the bag his clothes put them in the bed's draws, second hand mp3 player and headphones on the desk.

laid on the bed which was plush and comfy thought ' _interesting place they got here. I wonder how they'll feel when the truth comes out about me._ '

he sat on the bed, decides to take a bath after being in that car for so long with that man. when opening the bottom drawer & found a bottle of bubble bath.

(No one knows who I am from Jekyll and Hyde)

 **sings notes**

 **Look at me and tell me who I am? why I am? what I am?**

 **call me a fool and it's true I don't know who I am. it's such a shame i'm such a sham no knows who I am.**

 **Once there was sweet possibilities I could see just for me now all I have are just memories faded never to be.**

 **time's not a friend, hurrying by I wonder who I am.**

 **I am the face of the future? I am the face of the past? I am the one who must finish last.**

look at me and tell me who I am? why I am? what I am? will I survive who will give a damn if no one knows who I am

looks at his face in the mirror

 **Nobody knows not even you...no one knows who I am.**

sings notes

(song ends)

he lets out a cry of frustration and smashed the medince cabinet mirror with his forehead then hears another voice saying ''Oh my goodness! are you alright mon ami?'' alex whose back was turned replies '' i'm fine. I just don't like seeing myself.'' the another boy went ''well let me get a broom and sweep up the glass so you don't cut your feet.'' he left the room then came back with a broom and dust pan sweeping the glass up. also checked to make sure he didn't miss any pieces of glass on the floor. while the other boy was gone alex turned the tub's faucet off. for the second time he came back to tell him that it's all cleared up. then alex replied ''good. I was just about to take a bath anyways.'' he took off his boxers and jumped in. then the boy said ''may I join you?'' as alex just stared at him not saying a word while this other boy stripped off his clothes and got in on the tub's opposite side. the other male went well is an odd way to meet, non?" then makes an introduction ''My name is Gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette.''

alex eyes went wide & thought '' _Oh my god this guy is crazy!_ ' then has a light bulb moment and says ''oh! george mentioned you.''

he laughs replying ''my parents call me gill or gilbert but my friends call laf.'' then asked the boy to come over his side so he could wash his hair

asks ''so tell me about yourself?'' alex let out a sigh then spoke ''I was on an island in the Caribbean called nevis.''

laf said it must have been a beautiful place? he scoffs in response tells him ''it wasn't beautiful as it sounds or appears to be.'' laf asks ''your parents?''

alex ''father left me and my mother died from sickness I survived...she didn't. then went to live with my cousin who wound up in debt and committed suicide by hanging.'' laf was in shock and didn't say a word. this boy's story only got worse ''I ended up working my mother's landlord, trading, managing money, among that slavery in this day and age. then disaster stuck...a hurricane destroyed my town...so much devastation, drowning, screaming saw everything and I was the only survivor of it all. after being found alive began writing about the experience people read it gave a collection and sent me to America. that's all I can tell you for now.'' laf hugged him almost crying ''oh my god you suffered so much to get here.'' in whispered yet tortured voice said ''sorry.'' then laf confesses ''my parents are dead too.'' alex finally turned around stood up looks at him saying "we have something in common...we're both orphans!" then moves his leg back unknown to him some the bath didn't dissolve properly slips but laf pulls him down bonking foreheads falling into the tub causing a splash. both let out gasps mostly on alex's part laf said ''mon dieu! are you okay?!'' trying not to calm himself down replied ''yes, yes i'm okay. I never want that to happen again!" alex didn't realize that he was sitting in the French boy's lap directly against his crotch and got hard. he blushed as laf grins ''oh my! we seem to be in a very troubling predicament...non?'' alex confessed ''well I should tell you i'm bisexual.'' laf went '' oooh i'm gay I have a boyfriend. his name is Hercules.'' alex asked based on the greek myth? laf replied ''oui and the Disney film.'' he just said never seen one? laf went are you serious? you never seen a Disney movie! like at all?" alex's response was ''no. didn't like to be social I kept to myself and read books.'' laf cries while giving a dramatic pose ''this is a travesty! we must get you to watch some.'' then sudden a loud boom What the hell is going on in here!? alex shrank down in the tub, hands over both his ears saying ''please not so loud.'' laf says papa!

Washington looked around the room trying figure out what had transpired in here for he heard the splash from downstairs and ran to check up on the boy.

then he pointed at the cabinet asking what happened to the mirror? alex got up and said ''it was me, I didn't like looking myself. ''

Washington said that doesn't explain why gilbert's here and in the tub with you? laf explained ''Well i heard the glass break to make sure the new boy didn't hurt himself. so i got myself a broom and dust pan from my room. then cleaned up the mess and put in a trash bag. why i'm in the tub is i thought we could bond as brothers.'' george smiled at that but gill wasn't finished his voice got a serious tone ''father this boy has suffered so much in his one whole lifetime.'' the man was curious and asked ''alex...will you tell me?''

the boy didn't want to retell it again so he suggested read my journal. it's under my clothes.

so george looked under his clothes, found a leather worn book began reading flipping page after page. he was stunned speechless gilbert was right!

alex took a towel to get the bubbles off his chest then the man had a look of horror his face almost yelled ''oh my god what is that on your chest.''

the boy looked down and went ''oh! that's one of reasons i'm not fond of mirrors. i was abused in some places...you can read that too,if you want? there's no physical damage I swear!'' as laf cursed _merde!_ after he read those passages also looked at alex saying ''thank you for sharing that with me.'' the boy replied no problem. laf pulls into a bone crushing hug saying oh you poor thing! then instantly pushes laf off him going i don't like being pity on...i'm sorry.

instead of a response from the French boy he hears laughter from laf who says ''father he's a cute petit lion.'' alex looked aghast and said ''did you just call me small?! now listen here Frenchie i may be short but doesn't mean you can insult me behind my back!" laf looked at him for a minute, eyes blink in shock and went ''Wait! you can understand what i'm saying?!'' alex said ''yes. where i came from we spoke French, English and Spanish. laf goes ooo he's fierce too! cries out oh my god I love you! feeling the boy about go for another hug puts a hand up and says ''please don't. not again you already hugged me twice.'' george and gilbert laugh. laf gets out of tub walks out in the buff while taking his clothes goes to his room saying ''I can't wait for you to meet my friends.'' alex goes this is all too much for me. then sinks into the tub, george leaves the bathroom. he goes back downstairs into kitchen sees his wife she asked ''is everything alright upstairs?'' her husband doesn't speak gets behind whisper into his wife's right ear and says ''We gotta talk about alexander.''

Martha was taken by surprise over what George just said to her! stops making dinner for a second then follows him upstairs to his office and the door closed.

inside the office George sits at his desk opens a drawer taking out a bottle of alcohol as his wife cries ''George. you shouldn't be drinking and at this hour of the day!?'' her husband replies ''this is an emergency dear.'' he drank straight from the bottle then continued to speak "Martha...this kid has gone though illness, witness social injustice & a hurricane! his wife screams ''What!'' she was about to ask how he got the information but already had the answer for her as George said ''he let me read his journal. that's not all...I saw purple and black busies on his chest. there was abuse in some of his homes. also the boy doesn't like being pity on and gets very emotional.'' she couldn't believe what her husband had just said then asks ''is he okay being around gill? George went ''oh yes they got along each other very well. he broke the cabinet mirror laf cleaned up the mess and join him in the tub as a form of bonding.'' his wife laughed, saying ''oh my god he must've though of gill as crazy.'' he finished the conversation with you're not gonna believe this but it appears the boy is multilingual.'' he understood what gill was saying in french. she was very impressed by that one. they knew some words in french but didn't know full long phrases. she was decided to go back downstairs and finish making dinner before leaving turn towards her husband said ''now don't drink that the whole bottle. we don't know how alex will react to that.'' he replied ''alright dear.'' George put the bottle back in his left bottom drawer and massaged his forehead.

laf runs downstairs to open the door for he had invited his friends over. laf cries herc! Hercules responds hey love. as he picked up and kissed his boyfriend.

the french boy laughed and said ''where's turtle boy? '' herc went ''brah! he was taking too long so I left him.'' laf goes ''oh naughty boy. he's gonna kill you.''

herc replies ''I know.'' then whispers in a deep low voice ''spank me.'' laf giggles moving his hands down and over the male's ass replying ''you certainly have the behind for it.'' then he suggests let's go into the living room and wait for him. they walked into the living there was a tv beneath it was a dvd player & of movies ranging from Disney, opera, foreign to action films. sitting on the red plush couch laf got up walked over to the thing and pulled out a movie called la boheme. herc cried ''are ya serious man. you know I can't stand that stuff!'' laf grinned evilly saying I know. he pressed on the remote and it started to play. laf now sits back on the couch with his boyfriend during the overture they talk. herc asked ''isn't this thing based on rent?'' laf replied ''yeah inspired by it! it's Baz lurhmann's production the man's a genius. Moulin rouge, strictly ballroom, Romeo and Juliet. I heard he's gonna do the great Gatsby.''

herc went ''cool bro. what's the soundtrack gonna be like?'' laf said ''probably like what the Moulin rouge soundtrack did.''

herc asks ''so what is he like. the boy your parents took in?'' laf answered ''aww herc it's really complicated. I don't think he would like it if i told you.''

the other boy came in slamming Washington's door open going ''Damn you hercules mulligan! leave me behind thank goodness I have a gps in my phone.''

he slowly shut the door as john stood while alex came running down the steps saying hey laf I wanted to ask who are your friend- he stopped saw the most beautiful thing in the world a boy with brown hair and freckles. just staring at him made alex go weak in the knees. as john said ''hey. are you the boy laf mentioned?'' he put his hand out to him as alex eyes glazed over john almost freaked out going ''are you okay?'' the words that uttered were I should've eaten before coming here...he fell into the other boy's arms. john quietly says ''shit. I gotta carry him upstairs now.'' he carried the boy to his room and laid him on the bed. john spoke aloud ''wow that's a way to make an introduction... looks him over saying ''he's kinda cute.'' ''I should check if his heart's beating or not... john put his left ear on the boy's chest. I gotta take his shirt off to make sure.'' he started feel his way up the sweatshirt until the boy sat up going hey! john went whoa and fell off the bed. alex enraged he asked who the hell are you?! the freckled boy replied sorry...i'm john laurens. you fainted on me so I carried ya upstairs to your room and laid you on the bed. then he questioned him the intrusion on my body? he replied again I wanted to be sure your heart was beating. but wasn't sure if it was a fluke or not. alex said I fainted? geez...sorry about that. then looked at the boy putting his hand out to him and says my name is alexander hamilton. but call me alex. john replied no problem. and they shook hands on it.

as they saw laf and herc standing in the door as he went there you are john. we've been waiting for you. herc accusing tone while pointing to his boyfriend he made watch opera! john went good you deserve it for leaving me behind asshole! herc said ''hey, it's not my fault you took your sweet ass time walking.'' john responded ''I wanted to see if they were any lost turtles around here. who knows if they're lost or starving.'' alex hysterically laughs, as the three guys are shocked by this. as he wiped away a few tears then replied sorry but I haven't had a good laugh in a very long time. laf asked ''mon petit lion,why didn't come downstairs?'' alex replied ''don't call me small gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette!'' herc went what! he understood you? laf turns his head directly at him going herc! that's not the point. john responds with I agree. he did come downstairs but fainted on top of me.

laf went oh mon ami! i can't believe that happen to you. i'm awful foster brother. then john continued his story herc and laf who was beside alex on either side of his bed and were laughing. then in a seductive voice the French male goes 'oh! so you wanted get to know mon petit lion more intimately non?'

herc ''well he's such a horn dog aren't cha laurens'' he put his arm around him john blushed furiously said herc! it's not like that. alex decided to cut in the tension with saying but I don't like anybody looking at my chest. herc said why? you're not trans are ya. cause that's fine too. alex goes ''What! no. i'm 100% male. it's just that I have bruises.'' laf looked pissed at him for saying that and misgendering his new foster brother! john who nonchalantly went what. like some abusive shit? his face went paled at going laf...please don't make me tell them. john realized this got on the bed saying ''i'm sorry. you don't have to tell us anything.'' as herc responds ''aw shit man, that's rough.'' then alex's voice was filled anger oh it's far worse than any of you could ever imagine! to quell the boy's emotional state made his introduction ' yo! i'm hercules mulligan' then put his fist out to him. alex responded ''alexander hamilton. call me alex brah!'' he pounded on it and said ''are we cool?'' herc replied ''yeah. we're cool man.'' alex laughs well lived in new York for three months to know that gesture. john, laf and herc in unison New York! john asked ''what was it like?'' he had look of grimace on his face. laf said bad? alex replied ''can we please go down stairs now? i'd rather not be in this room right now.'' then asked the two boys to move off him, they did. the four boys went downstairs going into the living room and sitting on the couch. laf changed the film to Mulan when it got to the part where shang takes off his shirt alex went i'd be all over that. his body is to die for! john said you're gay!? alex answered bisexual. you're cute. john didn't speak a light blush appeared on his face. laf interject going gay! herc replied bi man. suggested hey i'd do your foster mom, she's so fine. disgusted the french boy goes eww!

alex said ''damn! I didn't think you liked older women let alone be into milfs.'' the three stared at him herc exclaims ''bro! how do you know about that!?''

he goes ''what? i've seen porn. i'll be thirteen six months from now.'' the four boys laugh. martha comes into the room and says oh! you met gill's other friends. by the laughter I can tell you're getting along great.'' herc went yeah Mrs...i mean mam'' she laughs and said ''always the gentleman.'' laf responds ''well being his boyfriend I gotta teach him some manners.'' john wanted in the conversation goes about me Mrs. Washington...i'm a gentleman too.'' alex was just silent. then came downstairs going ''alright you brats hands off my wife.'' responses from the three were papa! George! hey mister g! it was about a quarter to five and gilbert's pals had to leave. they said there goodbyes and left. still sitting on the couch alex asked the man ''does this happen all the time?'' he replied ''mostly those little hooligans harass my wife but...it's always in good fun.'' alex said alright. follows George into the kitchen dinner was being severed alex just stared at the food. martha said ''honey you're not eating?'' alex put his right on hand on his forehead and responds ''i'm sorry. um just i- never had or seen so much food in front of me before. mostly had to steal food in order to survive.'' George had to ask ''what about the other homes you were in?''

the boy answer regretfully ''some the places i was in either food was gone like that'' - he snaps his fingers - ''or they wouldn't feed me. sorta explains why i look like i do.'' George said ''oh my god.'' Martha couldn't speak as laf cried out oh mon ami. he was about put his arms around him but alex got defensive almost laf don't touch me! just don't touch me...'' George had to be very careful asked ''are you going to be alright alexander?" alex was breathing heavily replied ''yeah...i'll calm down in a minute or two.'' finally stops then looks at laf and said ''i'm sorry. i didn't want to hit you.'' laf replied ''it's alright lion. i understand.''

Martha spoke up you mean - alex responded with regret said '' that's happen before. i was six when the hurricane happen...after being in the hospital went to an orphanage then a group home had nightmares and couldn't sleep. the fights were over how i was immigrant who came some town that destroyed and about my mother. i did what i had to do to survive and -'' if he spoke of anything further alex would have a mental breakdown.

uh i need to write...i'll eat later. he ran up to his room leaving them eating at the table in shock. George looked his wife and said ''i'm going to check on alex.'' he went up to the boy's room which was the door shut outside asking ''alexander are you alright?'' all the man could hear from alexander's room was the sound writing on paper and sounds of sniffling George left the boy alone going back downstairs Martha asking her husband ''is he okay?'' he replied yes but i heard him crying.'' hearing that laf wanted to comfort him but knew alex needed his piracy at times like this.

during the night alex did eat alot of his dinner he was very grateful they had left a plate of food for him and went to bed on full stomach.

later that night he couldn't sleep as memories of past events flooded his mind causing him to wake up in a cold sweat!

so the boy decided to take his blanket, pillow and slept on that very plush couch in the living room downstairs.

end of chapter 2

a.n: i wanted to alex be more upfront about his past. although he will have some minor panic attacks at certain moments.

oh if you're looking for dusscions on politics sorry but it's not here. this more a slice of life story.

this going be to different from all of the adoption au fics from here to archive of our own.

sorry this took so long for me to publish. they'll only be two chapters at the moment. i'm going to post the rest afterwards!


End file.
